Quality Time
by keijijyou
Summary: Kotori invited Kamui to her house. Fufufufufufu! Let's see what happens... Written as a birthday gift for my best friend.


Title: When Kotori dragged Kamui home…

Author: Len

Fandom: X/1999

Pairing: Fuuma x Kamui

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Yaoi, Mild Humor, AU (no angsty end of the world thing)

Description: This was written as a birthday gift for my best friend who is one of the biggest Fuuma x Kamui fan in the world!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kamui, Fuuma and Kotori. The wonderful people of CLAMP does. Lucky them!

Kamui Shirou stopped by the basketball court to see if his best friend, Fuuma Monou went home. He was surprised to see that the basketball court was empty. Kamui wondered were Fuuma was. He wanted to see Fuuma before he went home. Tomorrow are exam days so most likely Kamui will see less of Fuuma. He wanted to grab every opportunity to see him.

Suddenly, someone covered Kamui's eyes. "Guess who?" A familiar voice filled his ears. Kamui smiled and touched the hand of one of the most important persons in his life. He removed the hand from his eyes and held it affectionately. He turned around to look at the person who covered his eyes.

"Heading home?" Kamui asked the person, smilling widely. "Kotori-chan."

"Yup!" Kotori Monou, Fuuma's little sister and Kamui's other best friend, nodded. Fuuma, Kotori and Kamui were inseparable since they were little. "Kamui-chan too?" Kotori asked.

"Aa." Kamui replied. He and Kotori started walking thru the path going outside of school.

"But, Kamui-chan... if you were going home, why were you standing in front of the basketball court? Were you looking for Oniichan?"

Kamui felt like he was stabbed in the heart. How could Kotori say that with such an innocent tone? Kamui tried to think of something to cover it all up but Kotori continued talking. "Oniichan wasn't feeling well this morning so he stayed home to get some rest. Besides, clubs are suspended because of the exams so he wouldn't be there… But of course, Kamui-chan doesn't know that because he isn't a part of any club.

"I see." Kamui nodded. Fuuma will be busy studying. He is an honor student and he will be spending most of his time studying. Kamui can't help but feel a bit lonely.

"Kamui-chan? Is there something wrong?" Kotori asked Kamui with a concerned look on her face.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Kamui smiled meekly. He doesn't want Kotori to worry over him.

"Anou, did you have something to tell Oniichan? Why don't you come home with me and you can see him? And stay for dinner! And if you want, you can also stay and study with us! It'll be fun, Kamui-chan!" Kotori said, excitedly.

Kamui was hesistant to go but Kotori was dragging him so he felt that he had no choice but go with her.

"TADAIMA!" Kotori shouted as she entered the Fuuma Residence. Kamui went inside the door, looking so tired after being dragged by Kotori all the way to her house. Where does she get all the energy? Kamui thought.

Kotori's father came out of the living room to greet Kotori. "Okaeri nasai, Kotori-san." He noticed Kamui and gave him a warm smile. "Kamui! It's so great to see you. You haven't visited us in a while."

Kamui managed a shy smile. "I was busy with school."

"Oniichan is still sleeping, I think. But he is fine already, he is just resting. Why don't you go up to his room and wake him up." Kotori suggested as she was putting on her apron.

"Do you need some help?" Kamui asked.

"No. I'm okay! You go up and wake my lazy oniichan up."

"But, but…" Kamui didn't want to do that. It would be so embarrassing to wake Fuuma up. "I can't do that. He might get mad."

Kotori laughed. "Why are you being so shy? Oniichan would rather want you to wake him up than me!"

Another innocent remark from Kotori. Kotori doesn't have even the faintest idea how true that was.

Kotori pushed Kamui towards the stairs. "Go up and wake Oniichan! I don't want you in my kitchen."

Kamui sighed. He gave in to Kotori and climbed up the stairs. Kotori's actions always put Kamui in a tight spot. But Kamui couldn't help but give in to Kotori's commands. He knocked on Fuuma's door, hoping that Fuuma was awake and he would opened the door. Unfortunately, there wasn't any answer which meant Fuuma was still sleeping. Kamui pushed the door open and saw Fuuma sleeping on his bed. A textbook was left open lying on his chest.

Kamui walked to Fuuma's bed and sat down beside him. Kamui admired the manly features Fuuma had. He couldn't resist touching Fuuma's cheek. "Fuuma," he whispered.

Kamui's hand stayed on Fuuma's cheek for a while. He wanted to feel Fuuma's skin because he knew that he wouldn't have the courage to do that when Fuuma's awake.

After a while, Kamui removed his hand from Fuuma's face when suddenly Fuuma grabbed his hand.

Kamui's eyes widened and found himself staring deep into Fuuma's eyes. Fuuma is awake and he was smiling naughtily.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Kamui shouted at Fuuma, shaking Fuuma's hands away.

"I woke up because I felt someone touching my face." He took the book off his chest. He closed it, stood up and went to put it on top of his desk. Then, Fuuma went back to his bed and lied down again.

Kamui blushed furiously. "What are you saying? Kotori wanted me to check if you're still hot…" Kamui stammered.

"Usotsuki." Fuuma said, sticking his tongue to Kamui. "So what do you think?"

"Huh?" Kamui asked, avoiding Fuuma's eyes.

Fuuma sat up and whispered to Kamui's ear, ""Am I hot?"

"Shut up!" His whole face turned red. Kamui was so turned-on by Fuuma's husky voice.

It was like Fuuma was seducing him. He pushed Fuuma away and Fuuma went back to lying down on the bed.

Fuuma laughed childlishly. "Why are you so red?"

Kamui glared. "I said, shut up! Why are you still lying down anyway? Stand up and get ready! Kotori is making dinner and it should be ready in a while."

"Heh. In a while? So it means we still have time." Fuuma said slyly.

"Time for what?" A mix of confusion and worry filed Kamui's face. Fuuma is up to something again. He knew it from the tone of his voice.

Fuuma reached for Kamui's tie and pulled Kamui towards him. Kamui face was now in front of Fuuma's face.

"For this?" Fuuma said then planting a long, lingering kiss on Kamui's mouth.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
